Valentía Gryffindor, Valentía Merodeadora
by Sagitta Black
Summary: Ellos son los mas osados, los mas revoltosos, los mas valientes... Remus, Sirius, James, Peter y Lily. Cómo vivieron su valentía y cómo murieron haciéndole honores. Breves historias que tratan de explicar el "tipo" de valentía de cada personaje.
1. Chapter 1

_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K.Rowling y la WB (que son los culpables de retrasar la pelicula ¬¬ )_

_La historia a continuación es el primer capitulo de cinco que escribiré en relación a la valentía de los merodeadores, incluyendo de manera especial a la pelirroja Lily Potter. Son historias cortas o medianamente cortas que pretenden explicar en pocos párrafos el "tipo" de valentía de cada personaje._

_Espero que les agrade!!_

**Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin era un muchacho valiente. Lo fue desde pequeño, desde que vio cómo su primo moría a causa de una maldición de un mortífago, desde que persiguió a ese mago oscuro y su padre lo retuvo para que no lo siguiera más allá de la alambrada.

Siempre fue un niño valiente, fue valiente incluso el día en que vio como se acercaba aquel hombre lobo y cerraba sus fauces alrededor de su pierna derecha. No lloró, no gritó, sólo pataleó y pudo jurar que en sus forcejeos le había arrancado un diente a aquel animalejo.

Remus Lupin ha sido valiente en muchas ocasiones de su vida, pero nunca le ha gustado alardear sobre eso. Sabe que todos tienen conocimiento de sus acciones, que le admiran cada vez que se interpone entre una maldición y un alumno mas pequeño, le admiran cuando en su quinto año persigue y amonesta a los de séptimo que se dedican a molestar a los mas débiles. Porque así es él, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero no lo anuncia, no lo grita a los cuatro vientos. Defiende a los que ama y a los débiles, pero no le agrada cuando todos se enteran que la noche anterior recibió un hechizo de Lucius Malfoy por enfrentársele para defender a un pequeño Hufflepuf. Y no le agrada que le reconozcan porque a él se le suben los colores al rostro, tartamudea y le transpiran las manos. Es tímido, en igual medida que es valiente.

Así es Remus Lupin, un amigo valiente, de amigos igual de bravos que él. Es por eso que cuando ve como Avery apunta en dirección de Parvati Patil, no duda en interponerse entre el hechizo y el joven cuerpo de la chica. Por que ella también es valiente, ella es como él cuando peleaba junto a Sirius, James y Lily, cuando eran los merodeadores y la pelirroja. Ahora todos pelean junto a Harry, el hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos. Es también por Harry que recibe el hechizo, por él y su hijo Teddy, que seguramente será igual de valiente que él. Ahora es tarea de los mas jóvenes defender el mundo, ser valientes y osados.

A Remus Lupin nunca le ha gustado que le reconozcan, porque se le suben los colores al rostro, tartamudea y le transpiran las manos. Pero esta vez permite que a los colores le acompañe una juvenil risa cuando se da cuenta que es abrazado por muchos brazos, y vuelve a sentir las carcajadas de James, la barba de Sirius o el olor a vainilla del cabello de Lily. Y por primera vez le gusta que le den de palmaditas en la espalda, le besen y le reconozcan. Porque sabe que lo tiene merecido, sabe que todo lo que hizo lo hizo de corazón, por los demás y para los demás. Es por eso que cuando Sirius le da un puñetazo en el brazo y le dice juguetonamente _¡Qué manera más heroica de morir Lunático!_, él sólo se encoge de hombros y responde _Los valientes mueren así Sirius, siempre luchando_. Ríe y vuelve a ser joven, vuelve a ser uno de los merodeadores, alegre, dulce, caballero, pero por sobre todo, valiente, porque esa es la esencia de Lunático. Esa es la esencia de Remus Lupin.


	2. Sirius Black

Aqui va el segundo capitulo de la historia... perdón por la demora, pero de hoy en adelante sólo dejaré pasar dos días para subir un nuevo capitulo... es que estaba enfiestada y los días se me han pasado volando!!

_cof cof el personaje a continuación no me pertenece (porque si fuera mío no estaría muerto ¬¬) es todo obra, imaginación y lápiz de J.K.Rowling.  
_

**Sirius Black**

Sirius Black siempre fue repudiado por su familia, pero no fue hasta los dieciséis que se hizo público. Siempre fue degradado por su valentía, por esa idiotez que hacía que su madre perdiera la cabeza y le lanzara unos cuantos crucios cuando se le ocurría decir que los muggles eran buenas personas, porque el chico de al lado le había prestado su "polota de fatbul" para que jugara.

Sirius siempre fue la oveja negra por ser valiente, por defender algo que su familia aborrecía y por oponerse a que los "mestizos o hijos de muggles" murieran a manos de magos sangre limpia. Según sus amigos, Sirius es valiente no sólo por estas razones, sino porque no cualquiera le grita a su madre que tiene por amigos a un mestizo, un Potter que ama a una hija de muggles y a un chico de padres humildes. Y no cualquiera resiste una hora de maldiciones, hechizos que cortan la piel y supuran pus en las heridas abiertas.

Sirius Black es sinónimo de valentía por esto y por muchas cosas, una de ellas es que se atreviera a pegarle un puñetazo a su hermano Regulus por llamar mestizo pobretón a Remus Lupin, sabiendo que a la vuelta del pasillo Bellatrix y Narsissa le estarían esperando para defender el honor de la familia. Pero lo que ellas no saben es que él acaba de defender el honor de su propia familia, y con qué orgullo recibe y recibiría diez mil maldiciones mas por ella.

Canuto es capaz de todo por sus amigos. Fue capaz de sugerir que deberían encontrar la manera de acompañar a Remus en sus transformaciones mensuales, para luego ser el primero en lograr transformarse a su forma animaga.

Fue el que sugirió que deberían ser los guardaespaldas personales de Peter, a pesar de que muchas veces los matones fueran mas grandes y se desquitaran con ellos al no tener a Petegrew cerca.

Fue el primero que se unió a la Orden del Fénix, porque _¡Woo chicos, la adrenalina es tremenda!_ Pero lo que él no sabe es que lo que corre por sus venas cada vez que defiende a un muggle, que desvía una maldición de un mortífago, que ayuda a detener la hemorragia de un mago de sangre mestiza, no es la adrenalina del peligro, no señores, es valentía en su estado mas puro. Es el valor para enfrentarse a lo injusto, sucio y corrupto lo que hace que Sirius Black acuda a cada uno de los llamados de la Orden, que sea el primero en llegar y uno de los mejores al momento de atrapar.

Sirius es valiente las veinticuatro horas del día, los trecientos sesenta y cinco días del año, llueve, truene o relampaguee, él siempre estará ahí, con esa sonrisa perruna y dispuesto a pegar un mordisco si tocas a alguno de sus amigos o si le haces algo injusto a alguien.

Te odiará por siempre si eres Slytherin, no porque sea la casa de sus padres ni de toda su familia, sino porque el lema de ellos no es ser valientes, es ser astutos, y si hay alguna persona que Sirius odie más (luego de Walburga) es a un cobarde.

Por esto es que está seguro que ha elegido a los amigos correctos, por lo que les dice a los Potter (su hermano del alma, su esposa y su ahijado) que elijan a Colagusano como guardián secreto, lo hace pensando en que él es uno mas de su familia, otro hermano, amigo y confidente. Y se equivoca, y su error le cuesta más caro de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

Y por primera vez en muchos años Sirius cae en la desesperación, en la furia, en la sed de venganza. Es por vengar la memoria de los Potter que corre a matar a Colagusano, porque Sirius es valiente y odia a las personas cobardes. Pero no cuenta con que muchos cobardes son astutos, y capaces de simular su propia muerte, muerte a la que él gustoso se habría entregado por defender a sus amigos, porque él es atrevido, y está dispuesto a todo por demostrarlo.

Es por esto, porque es valiente, que acude al Ministerio de Magia al saber que Harry, su ahijado, hijo de James, fue hasta allí porque pensaba que lo tenían prisionero. El chico ha ido en su supuesto rescate, lo que le enorgullece y aterra a partes iguales, porque ya no soportaría que se fuera otro Potter por su culpa, menos alguien que merece vivir y ser feliz mas que nadie en el mundo. Menos alguien que considera como a un hijo.

Por eso cuando llega y le ve entregándose para librar a sus amigos, no puede dejar de sentirse orgulloso, y con esa sonrisa de superioridad irrumpe en medio del dichoso departamento de misterios, llegando a salvar a quien estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por sus amigos, a dar la vida por él.

Y Sirius ríe, ríe en la batalla, porque no le teme a nada, a nada salvo a ver morir a aquel James en miniatura. Y su memoria viaja hacia James, hacia esos días en que bromeaban juntos, cuando reían, comían y bebían en compañía, cuando luchaban codo a codo para librar al mundo de aquel maldito asesino. Y le ve, de pronto, a su lado, luchando junto a él una vez mas, y no puede reprimir un grito de júbilo cuando logra arrebatarle la varita a un mortífago, no puede evitar que se le salga un _¡Muy bien hecho James!_

Luego todo se congela, y Sirius no siente miedo, porque sabe lo que está por venir. Y no puede evitar sonreír con altanería cuando un rayo verde le impacta de lleno en el pecho, y él cae, cae hacia atrás por el velo, y lo último que alcanza a ver es cómo ese James se transforma en Harry, Harry que le ve con el rostro desencajado y un brillo de tristeza en los ojos. Y a Sirius se le oprime el corazón, porque presume que su ahijado quiera ir tras él, porque sabe el amor que Harry siente, sabe y se maldice al darse cuenta que al querer protegerlo, le ha dejado mas indefenso que nunca, sabe que al evitar la muerte del pequeño, él ha encontrado la suya, y está seguro que en este momento el chico no querrá entender que él está mas gustoso que nunca al haber muerto a su lado, luchando como tantas veces lo hizo con su padre. _Él no lo entenderá, él no lo entenderá_. Pero de pronto, todo es más cálido, y una voz familiar le contesta _Él no vendrá, no lo hará aún porque es valiente, valiente como tú y como nosotros... Y pronto comprenderá lo que ha significado para ti morir con una varita en la mano y un hechizo en los labios_. De repente esa voz toma cuerpo y se transforma en Lily, y a su lado, James le mira sonriente y agradecido. Ambos se enlazan en abrazos y apretones que no hacen mas que hacerlos reír como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, cuando sólo eran unos jóvenes despreocupados, libres, alegres y vivos. Y lo sabe, sabe que la valentía muchas veces se hereda, pero él no sabe de donde diablos heredó la suya, sabe que su bravía le costó mas maldiciones, muertes y fracasos de lo que a una persona normal le costaría. Pero ahora no lo lamenta, al ver a James a los ojos y darse cuenta que lo mejor que tuvo fue por esa temeridad, tuvo al mejor hermano, a los mejores amigos, y al mejor ahijado. Sonríe al sentir ese cosquilleo previo a la transformación en Canuto, sonríe al sentirse joven y amado otra vez, sonríe al darse cuenta que ya había tardado demasiado en reencontrarse con su familia. Abraza mas fuerte a James y besa en la frente a la pelirroja. _Por fin estoy en casa_, susurra a sus amigos, contento de tener en muerte lo que perdió en vida. Ahora, a sus ojos, su muerte fue perfecta. Y todo gracias a la bendita valentía.


	3. James Potter

Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen, son toooodos propiedad de J

_Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen, son toooodos propiedad de J.K.Rowling_

James Potter

James Potter nunca lamenta algo que hace. No tiene por costumbre disculparse, no tiene por costumbre sentirse culpable o detenerse a ver por qué algo ha ocurrido mal. James nunca sigue un protocolo para hacer las cosas, es por eso que cuando invita a salir a cierta pelirroja nunca es de la misma manera, y es porque le nace, simplemente lo siente y lo hace. Lo hace porque no le teme al ridículo, no teme a los que le miran con compasión al adelantarse a la respuesta de Evans. Y a él no le tiemblan las piernas, no balbucea y no se le olvidan las palabras porque es valiente, no le teme al rechazo y a las maldiciones que seguramente la chica le enviará al darse cuenta del enorme lienzo que cuelga en el gran comedor con su nombre rodeado de corazones.

James Potter tiene muchos conocidos, pero amigos unos pocos. Todos son valientes, igual que él, dispuestos a arriesgarse el pellejo los unos por los otros, no importando las consecuencias que pueda tener para ellos arriesgarse por él. Y lo agradece, agradece tener amigos valientes que se transformen para acompañar a Remus, o que Sirius se enfrente a su propia familia por ellos. Y él no teme retener al Remus lobo con sus astas de ciervo para que no se destroce el cuerpo, no teme enfrentarse a Lestrange que ha maldecido a Peter, no teme hechizar a Snape por llamar sangre sucia a Lily. No le teme a nada, a nadie, nunca sentirá terror de algo, nunca lo hará porque sabe que él y los que ama estarán bien porque son valientes, y se cuidarán los unos a los otros.

James nunca siente miedo, ni vergüenza ni humillación al preguntarle por siete años seguidos a Lily Evans que salga con él. Por esto, ya que nunca ha sentido miedo de sus negativas constantes, es que le vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez discretamente, suave y tiernamente. Nunca ha sentido miedo, por eso, cuando la pelirroja le dice que si, que va a ir con él el fin de semana a Hogsmeade, el dichoso león en su pecho ruge con fuerza, instándole a abrazar fuertemente a la chica, sin temerle a que ella puede apartarle bruscamente. Y otra vez agradece a la nunca bien ponderada valentía, porque ella se acurruca en su pecho y le abraza como si fuera el único salvavidas en un mar rabioso.

James Potter nunca lamenta algo que hace. No tiene por costumbre disculparse, no tiene por costumbre sentirse culpable o detenerse a ver por qué algo ha ocurrido mal. Pero esta vez si lamenta la elección que tomó, y no lo hace por él, si no por su esposa que corre escaleras arriba con su hijo en brazos. Internamente le pide disculpas a Lily, a Harry, a Remus y a Sirius. Y se siente culpable, culpable de haber sido quien rechazara la oferta de Dumbledore de ser él el guardián secreto, se siente culpable de no haber rechazado la oferta de Sirius de ofrecerles a Colagusano, porque de él nadie sospecharía y estarían más seguros. Se siente culpable porque sabe que dejará sola a Lily y al pequeño Harry, su hijo, su pedacito de amor unido con el amor de su adorada esposa. No alcanza a preguntarse qué ha ido mal con Peter, si estaría muerto o sería el traidor, porque justo en aquel momento, cuando le gritaba a su esposa que corriera y salvara a Harry, que él detendría al maldito asesino, lo ve, ve la maldición mas temida, la mas respetada y la mas asquerosa que un mago se pueda imaginar. La ve y no siente miedo, no le teme a morir. Pero si le teme a que la misma maldición llegue a impactar a su hijo o a su esposa, y en ese momento comprende, lo lee en los ojos de Voldemort: ellos serán los próximos. Y con un rictus de terror, James Potter cae al suelo, su cuerpo sin vida que nunca mas tendrá la oportunidad de sentir miedo, aquel que retuerce las entrañas y corta la respiración.

James nunca se imaginó que la muerte era de esa manera, tibia, tranquila y arrulladora. Abre los ojos lentamente, como quien despierta de un largo y merecido sueño. Mira a su alrededor y no puede descifrar donde se encuentra, nunca antes había estado en un lugar así. Y luego ríe, claro, nunca había estado en un lugar así porque nunca antes había muerto. Decide comenzar a caminar, recorrer lo que seguramente será su hogar por el resto de la eternidad. No alcanza a dar un paso cuando una pequeña y tibia mano se escurre entre la suya y le aprieta suavemente. Sonríe tiernamente al percatarse que su bella esposa, su amada pelirroja, está allí, a su lado, con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo temblando. Y él sonríe, sonríe y le abraza, mientras ella le repite constantemente _no pude hacer nada, no tenía varita, traté de tranzar, le supliqué…_ pero él sólo le aprieta un poquito mas, dándose cuenta que el tiempo pasa y su hijo no llega. Y luego se aparta, mira aquellos ojos verdes que tanto ama y le susurra feliz que _él estará bien, que tendrá muchas personas para cuidarle._ Ella cae en cuenta de lo que quiere decir, le mira y le sonríe, ríe y llora, y le abraza y le besa. Luego las dudas le asaltan nuevamente, le vuelve a mirar preocupada. Él sólo niega sonriendo, él no teme por su hijo, no teme por los que quedaron, porque todos (excepto Peter) son valientes y se cuidarán los unos a los otros. Y no teme lo que le pueda pasar a su pequeño, ya que él será valeroso, valeroso como su padre, que trató de darles tiempo para que se salvaran, y de su madre, que dio la vida por él, para que pudiera crecer y ser un gran mago. Y lo será, lo será porque él será valiente, valiente como todos los que un día le rodearon.


	4. Peter Pettigrew

Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen, son todos obra e imaginación de J

_Los personajes a continuación no me pertenecen, son todos obra e imaginación__ de J.K.Rowling… ah! , y hago esto sin fines de lucro…_

**Peter Pettigrew**

Nadie se podía explicar cómo era que él había acabado allí. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía, sólo pensaba que al viejo sombrero le había entrado moho y que se encontraba un tanto chalado con ya tantos estudiantes a quienes ordenar por casas. No se imaginó nunca que aquella decisión mas tarde le salvaría la vida.

Peter Pettigrew nunca fue muy listo, ni agraciado físicamente, ni siquiera era absolutamente bueno en algo. Pero lo que su madre siempre alababa era esa innata habilidad por sobreponerse a las cosas, por salvar su vida incluso cuando todos pensaban que ya era un caso perdido. Y lo demostró variadas veces, al principio, cuando nació, el pequeño Peter luchó contra una mortal viruela de dragón, y salió victorioso.

Luego, cuando ya andaba, quedó colgando del balcón de su casa. Gritó, pataleó, chilló y lloró, pero lamentablemente el único ser vivo dentro de la vivienda era su fiel perro Amadeus, y fue él quien se arrimó por entre los barrotes del balcón y dejó que el pequeño y regordete chiquilín le cogiera de la cadena que llevaba al cuello. El pobre animalejo no fue capaz de soportar el peso del chico, y al poco rato murió asfixiado. Pero Peter no se dio por vencido, y luego de darse impulso y ya que el cuerpo del animal no pasaba entre los palos, lo usó como apoyo y logró (luego de un buen tiempo) poner sus regordetas manitas en la baranda y así ponerse a salvo dentro de la casa.

Cuando Pettigrew cumplió los once, sus parientes mas cercanos llegaron al hogar de la pobre viuda que dentro de poco se quedaría sola al ver partir a su único hijo. Llegaron tíos, primos, abuelos, parientes lejanos y cercanos a ver el gran logro del regordete chico rubio. Logro, porque en un principio nadie pensaba que él consiguiera ser un mago, debido a lo inútil y poco despierto que era. Fue por esto que cuando el tío Alessandro se quiso divertir un poco y lanzarle un pequeño, pequeñísimo Crucio al despistado Pet, éste se agachó a recoger un knut justo en el momento en que su tío le enviaba tal maldición. Con tal mala suerte que ésta recayó accidentalmente en su pequeño hijo, que chilló y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Tal situación divirtió a tal punto al rubio que se echó a reír con ganas, causando la indignación de Alessandro, quien, al ver que el sufrimiento de su hijo causaba hilaridad en su sobrino, le hirvió la sangre y apuntó su varita nuevamente a aquel blanco fofo y horrible. Peter lo vio venir, por lo que se agachó justo a tiempo en que un hechizo verde pasaba por sobre su cabeza, rebotaba en un viejo espejo mágico de su madre y daba de lleno en el pecho de un asombrado Alessandro.

Todo esto impresionaba sobre manera a la madre del chico, quien no encontraba mas elogios que darle. _Tendrás una larga vida, hijo mío_, solía decirle.

Pasó la selección del sombrero seleccionador, pasaron los banquetes, los años y las clases, y Peter seguía demostrando su innata habilidad para sobreponerse a los peligros y amenazas de muerte. Era capaz de mirar de frente a sus castigadores, pero sólo para pedirles piedad. Era capaz de cualquier cosa por salvar su vida, en ese momento algo dentro de él pugnaba por salir y él y su madre creía que era la tan mencionada valentía, aunque el chico muchas veces dudara de esto. No le temía mirar a la muerte, siempre y cuando pudiera dialogar y tranzar para salvar su vida.

Fue por esto que cuando se presentó aquel ¿hombre? Vestido enteramente de negro frente a la puerta de su escondite, entró violentando la puerta, siseó su nombre y le apuntó con la varita, no dudó ni un momento en rogarle piedad, ya que sabía que su vida dependía de aquello. Por primera vez alguien le sostenía la mirada a aquel ser tan horripilante para pedirle misericordia, nunca nadie le había hablado tan seguro de que tendría la información que él desease si le perdonaba la vida. Y así fue, nuevamente Peter salvaba su vida a costa de la de los demás.

Pero con lo que el chico rubio no contaba era con que la valentía de sus amigos de colegio era diferente, era de aquella valentía capaz de ofrecer la propia vida para salvar la ajena. Eso él no lo podía concebir, por lo que se asustó en una primera instancia cuando un iracundo Sirius Black le hizo frente. Y nuevamente él sacó a relucir sus dotes para salvar su vida… le enfrentó, le acusó de traicionar a James y a Lily y luego, con un simple bombarda máxima hizo volar la calle entera, a muggles, alambradas, frentes de casas y vehículos. Pero él estaba vivo, y eso era lo importante.

Con el paso de los años, nuevamente tuvo que rogar por su vida, y esta vez fue el pequeño hijo de James el que se la perdonó. Alegre como estaba, no pudo dimensionar lo que esto conllevaba… no sabía que esto lo ataba a un contrato mágico.

Buscó a su amo, vio morir a personas inocentes, presenció catástrofes y fugas de Azkaban, mas nada le importaba, él estaba vivo. Esa era su única preocupación.

Mató al tal chico Diggory, supo de la muerte de Sirius, de la muerte de Dumbledore… no dejaba de darle escalofríos el pensar en la muerte de tres de sus ex mejores amigos, pero eso no importaba, aunque a veces podría jurar que oía los ladridos de un perro, o en medio de la noche la figura de un ciervo apareciera fugazmente por la ventana, o cuando tomaba su forma animaga y paseaba por la ciudad, podría jurar que una pelirroja de profundos ojos verdes le miraba desde alguna ventana… esto no importaba, eran imaginaciones suyas, no obstante con el tiempo se iban multiplicando… aunque siempre pensaba _mejor ellos que yo, ¿no? _

Pero todo acabó cuando el maldito chico Potter apareció en la mansión Malfoy. Él lo reconoció en seguida, no en balde había pasado siete años junto a James y junto a la pelirroja, siempre iba a reconocer la esencia y la magia de Harry Potter, tomara la forma que tomara. Pero no pudo decir nada, sus acotaciones eran respondidas con sarcasmos e ironías que él no estaba dispuesto a soportar, por lo que esperaría que llegara su señor para poder entregarles personalmente a Potter, ya que sabía, estaba seguro, que era él.

Cuando le enviaron a ver por qué un ruido extraño había hecho eco en las mazmorras, bajó apresurado, no quería que el chico se le escapara. Tal fue su sorpresa cuando entró a ver a los prisioneros y darse cuenta que estaban desatados y que faltaban tres de ellos, que un chillido agudo pugnó por salir, pero una mano grande y pecosa que tantas veces le había acariciado le tapó la boca, impidiéndole realizar cualquier sonido para que alguien fuese en su ayuda. Luchó contra estos dos pares de brazos que le sujetaban, hasta que por fin pudo liberar un brazo y llevarlo al cuello de uno de sus agresores. Gracias a Merlín era la mano de plata, que tenía una fuerza inimaginable. Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que uno de los dos chicos estaba perdido.

_¿Vas a matarme luego de que yo te salvé la vida?_ Escuchó decir al chico Potter mientras su poderosa palma se cerraba en torno a su cuello. _Si_, respondió para sus adentros, pero en contra de sus propios pensamientos, la mano se abrió y vio horrorizado cómo se dirigía hacia su propio cuello.

Colagusano nunca fue valiente como sus amigos, que darían la vida los unos por los otros, y murieron haciéndolo. Mientras que él sólo sacaba a relucir su valentía sólo si su propia vida estuviera en juego, si no era así, que los demás se encargaran.

Colagusano vivió defendiendo con uñas y dientes su propia vida, pero la perdió a la fuerza, y dándola por aquel al que le había vendido los padres, murió por aquel que había hecho infeliz debido a su miedo de perder la vida. Murió salvando a otro, pero rogando internamente que su señor acabara definitivamente con aquel muchacho que, sin adivinarlo, le había atado a un contrato mágico que nunca se imaginó tendría que cumplir… _digno hijo de Lily Potter, siempre con un as bajo la manga_, aunque Harry no lo supiera.

_¡Por fin ha dejado el mundo mágico, Merlín ya era hora!_ Decía una voz ronca mientras una voz femenina le reprochaba _Vamos, tu no eras como él, no deberías desearle la muerte _y una tercera voz le respondía _es que si no moría así, era seguro que le daba un infarto… ¿le has visto la cara aquella vez que dejé ver mis cuernos por su ventana? Seguro acababa muerto o en San Mungo, enfermo de ver a sus amigos fallecidos aparecérsele tantas veces… _tres figuras blanquecinas se encontraban de pie en medio del calabozo del que hace poco habían salido un chico pelirrojo y uno moreno. Dos hombres y una mujer miraban con distintos grados de tristeza y rabia al cuerpo regordete sin vida que yacía a sus pies. _Bueno, ya no podremos asustarlo James_ decía uno de los hombres, _si, se acabaron nuestras horas de felicidad de_ _muerte_ suspiraba el otro.

_¡Travesura realizada!_ Se oyó en un suave susurró que hizo eco en la estancia y las tres figuras desaparecieron en medio de la noche.

* * *

Lo siento, creo que dí la vuelta a lo que todos llamaban cobardía por entregar a los Potter y lo convertí en valentía por querer salvar su vida…. Lo sé, lo sé, es un ultraje, pero no se imaginan lo que me ha costado escribir acerca de esta sucia, vil y asquerosa rata inmunda… uffa, que aún estoy que me arrepiento y lo saco de mi historia… pero lo hecho, hecho está… no me maldigan, si?


	5. Lily Evans

_He aquí el ultimo capitulo de mi historia… espero que les agrade…_

_Todos los personajes a continuación son de J.K.Rowling… los últimos diálogos fueron extraídos del libro Harry Potter y Las Reliquias De La Muerte._

**Lily Evans**

Lily Evans era una chica común, según ella. Según sus padres, la pequeña Lily era una niña especial desde el momento en que nació. Comenzando por sus hermosos ojos verdes, por su espesa cabellera pelirroja o por cuando fruncía al ceño cuando su madre la tomara en brazos y la apachurrara contra su pecho diciéndole que la tormenta, los rayos y los truenos ya pasarían, que no tenía nada que temer.

La pequeña pelirroja no era una chica con muy buen carácter. Eso decían los chicos de su escuela, quienes tenían por hobby molestar a Petunia, la hermana mayor, y luego huían despavoridos al ver aparecer a la enana pecosa con los ojos verdes refulgiendo en furia. Con un suave abrazo le daba ánimos a su hermana, y luego, a media lengua, le decía tiernamente _ti quero Tuney_.

Ella nunca le temió a nada ni a nadie. No le temía a los fantasmas que Petunia decía que vivían en el armario, no le temía a Bravo, el perro del vecino, no le temía al vagabundo que pasaba pidiendo comida todos los viernes por la tarde y menos aun le temía a las inyecciones, aquellos medicamentos muggles que entraban por debajo de la piel y te dejaban el brazo medio muerto. Tampoco tuvo miedo cuando Severus, su nuevo amigo, le había dicho un día que ella era una bruja y que él era un mago, y que juntos irían al colegio de Magia mas grande y con mas prestigio de todo el mundo mágico: Hogwarts.

La pelirroja no tuvo miedo cuando una señora con cara de reprobación entró en su casa y se presentó como la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Sus padres no cabían en si de gozo cuando se les dijo que su pequeña Lily era una bruja, que tenía una plaza reservada en un colegio para la gente mágica y que ellos gustosos le recibirían allí. Pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo que no tenía que temer, que ha pesar de que ella estuviese internada en aquel colegio, ellos nunca dejarían de escribirle y mandarle sus golosinas preferidas. La respuesta de la chica sólo fue _¿Cuándo empiezo?_

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar llorar minutos antes de subir al tren. No porque tuviera miedo, no, ella nunca le temía a nada, sino por tristeza, por ese vacío que poco a poco se le iba formando en el corazón al saber que cada día que pasara en el colegio sería un día mas en que Petunia le odiaría, en que sus padres sentirían el rechazo de la hermana mayor y en que ambas chicas se distanciarían irremediablemente. Pudo darse cuenta que aquel era el principio de un alejamiento total de unas hermanas que hasta hace poco eran muy unidas.

Cuando por fin estuvo en Hogwarts y oyó la canción del sombrero seleccionador, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ansias de que la seleccionaran luego para ir a su nueva casa. Muchas de las características que había dicho el sombrero calzaban con ella… era una chica inteligente, no por nada era la primera de su clase muggle, por eso podría quedar en Ravenclaw. Por otra parte, también era una amiga leal y no le hacía el quite al trabajo duro, por lo que también podría quedar en Hufflepuff. Y no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al percatarse que también era valiente… valiente, decidida, arrojada y leal, características de un buen Gryffindor. Pero con las descripciones que daba el sombrero para Slytherin no calzaba, por más que quisiera estar en esa casa con Severus. Por eso, cuando por fin la llamaron, sólo dejó que una voz le dijera todo lo que estaba viendo dentro de su cabeza: _mmm… si, eres inteligente, lo veo… también eres muy trabajadora, si, y te gusta el trabajo duro, estás dispuesta a ensuciarte las manos con tal de demostrar que eres merecedora de estar aquí… pero por otro lado, siempre has sido valiente, si, muy valiente… piensas siempre en los demás antes que en ti, y te fastidian las injusticias… si, creo que si… pues quedarás bien en ¡¡Gryffindor!!_

Lily Evans nunca fue una cobarde, y nunca le quiso hacer daño a nadie. Fue por esto que, a pesar de que terminara con el corazón roto y llorara por una semana completa, le dijo a Severus que su amistad debía terminar, que ella nunca estaría de acuerdo con aquellos "ideales" que él pensaba defender, que ella nunca se escondería tras un ser horripilante para justificar y respaldar una causa que era igual de buena que afirmar que el sauce boxeador serviría para planta de interior. Sólo esperaba que nunca tuviera que enfrentarse a Severus en combate, no porque le temiera, no, sino porque no quería que el pelinegro saliera herido.

La pelirroja nunca le temió a nadie ni a nada. No le temía a Avery y sus diffindo apuntados a sus piernas, no le temía a Malfoy y su maleficio piernas de gelatina justo cuando iba bajando la escalera, ni le temía a Bellatrix Black y sus crucio que le enviaba cuando la encontraba sola y lejos del castillo. Con orgullo les miraba desafiante y luchaba con brío ante tales magos. Pero era diferente cuando atacaban a otro alumno, a algún chico o chica menor… simplemente, la leona pelirroja hacía su aparición y no se detenía hasta que los futuros seguidores de Voldemort salían huyendo despavoridos. Después simplemente se volteaba, le dedicaba la mirada mas dulce que una persona pudiera haber visto a aquel pequeñín y con delicadeza le instaba a volver a su sala común.

Tampoco temía reprender a Potter y sus amigos, los autonombrados "merodeadores", no temía rechazar al chico de anteojos y pelo negro azabache y tampoco le temía a las miradas de reproche y envidia que le enviaban las tantas chicas que estudiaban en el castillo.

Lily nunca temió que James Potter jugara con ella, que se cansara y la dejara. No, Lily nunca le temió a eso, sino que no quería andar con el chico mas inmaduro, terco, ególatra y gamberro que pisaba la tierra. Odiaba sus demostraciones de "cariño" que no hacían mas que enojarla y avergonzarla frente a todo el castillo. Pero cuando al fin, en su séptimo año, el chico se decidió (una vez mas) a invitarla a salir, pero esta vez en un rinconcito de la sala común, sólo ellos dos, sin carteles, vociferadores ni hadas cantarinas, no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Sólo eran ellos, sólo Lily y James. Y luego de eso, no pudo evitar acceder, Potter había demostrado en todo lo que iba del año que había madurado, a pesar de que siempre fue una buena persona, valiente y leal con sus amigos (y con Lily) sólo le faltaba moderarse un poquito, y dejar de hacer alarde y ponerla siempre en el ojo de Hogwarts (y en la boca de las chicas que lo amaban y que por tanto la odiaban). No temió decirle que si saldría con él, luego no temió decirle que si quería ser su novia, y finalmente no temió decirle que si, que si quería ser su esposa.

Lily Potter nunca le ha temido a nada, menos teme estar embarazada en los tiempos del señor tenebroso. Y sonríe al ver que James tampoco tiene miedo, ríe al ver que su amado esposo la toma en brazos, la apapacha y le dice que no debe temer, que todo ya pasará y que él siempre estará ahí para protegerla. Y ella frunce el ceño, no necesita que él se lo diga para saberlo, sabe que Jame siempre estará ahí, y ella no le teme a los tiempos en los que están viviendo. Luego le mira y ve en sus ojos el profundo amor que su esposo le profesa. Y pide, internamente, que su hijo se parezca a su padre, que sea valiente, leal y caballeroso como James… pide que su hijo sea perfecto como lo es su padre.

La pelirroja nunca había sentido miedo, y ahora tampoco. Siente asco, repulsión hacia aquel ser que acaba de entrar en su casa. Y luego el corazón se le parte en mil pedacitos, al sentir la voz de James que le grita _Lily, toma a Harry y corre, vete, yo lo detendré…_ luego ve el resplandor verdoso iluminando la escalera, y un odio tremendo le recorre el cuerpo. Siente caer el cuerpo de su esposo, y una furiosa lágrima le cae por la mejilla. Al fin llega al cuarto, preparada para romper los hechizos de aparición y huir con Harry, pero se percata que no trae la varita con ella. Cae en la desesperación, se recrimina una y mil veces no haber puesto en práctica lo que el auror Moody siempre les decía "_alerta permanente"_. Con presteza, apila los muebles frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harry, sillas, cajas y un perchero tratan de trabar la entrada a la pieza. Pero todo es inútil, y lo sabe, cuando ve como aquel monstruo entra al fin, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Lo ve y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, no, ella no se dará por vencida, si es preciso se venderá para salvar a su pequeñín, será esclava, sirvienta, se ofrecerá en su lugar… es capaz de todo por la vida de su pequeño James.

"_Apártate inútil _

_¡A Harry no, a Harry no por favor!_

_¡He dicho que te quites muchacha estúpida! _

_¡A Harry no por favor, haré lo que sea, lo que sea! _

_¡He dicho que te apartes necia!_

_¡Tómame a mí, mátame a mí en su lugar! _

_¡Avada Kedavra!" _

Lily Potter nunca le temió a la muerte, pero en ese momento si temía que su hijo muriera. Llegó a aquel lugar en donde encontró nuevamente a James, y un cosquilleo de felicidad le recorrió la espalda. Luego se acordó de Harry, y todo se le vino abajo. Lloró y se abrazó a James, para que luego él le sonriera y se diera cuenta que el tiempo pasaba y que su pequeño hijo no llegaba a aquel hermoso lugar. Cerró sus ojos con alivio, para luego abrirlos de golpe al darse cuenta que su bebé había quedado solo. Su esposo sólo niega con la cabeza, y ella comprende, comprende que su pequeño nunca estará solo, atrás han quedado Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore y la gente de la Orden del Fénix. Todos valientes, valientes Gryffindors, valientes amigos, valientes aurores y magos que darían la vida por su pequeño, y tratarían de hacerla un poco más feliz.

No teme presentarse en el espejo de Oesed, y ve con orgullo como su hijo es igual a James, pero con sus ojos. Su esposo la abraza, le consuela y cuando vuelven a su eterna morada no puede reprimir suaves sollozos al darse cuenta de todo lo que están perdiendo… de todo lo que están privando a Harry.

Lily nunca le ha temido a Voldemort, es por eso que cuando su espectro sale de la varita de aquel ser, su esencia inmediatamente le acompaña, esa esencia que le hace valiente, decidida y leal. Y no teme interponerse nuevamente entre aquel hechizo y el cuerpo de su hijo, no teme porque sabe que al final Harry saldrá victorioso, saldrá victorioso porque es hijo de James, es hijo de Lily y James Potter. Harry es valiente como sus padres, bravos leones que dieron su vida por él.

El tiempo pasa y mientras caminan, conversan, ríen y se aman en aquel lugar, algo en sus sentidos les alerta que mas adelante alguien les espera. Y Lily sonríe al darse cuenta que un hombre con unos profundos ojos grises les mira atónito, y luego una radiante sonrisa ilumina su rostro. James corre hacia él, le abraza, ríe y le vuelve a abrazar. Pero el hombre de cabellos negros azulados les mira con una especie de culpa en los ojos, lo que la pelirroja adivina al instante. Le responde que no debe temer por Harry, que él no irá a buscarlos, no aún, que él estará bien, que pronto comprenderá… él le mira agradecido, le besa en la frente y abraza a James. _Ya estoy en casa_, les susurra y ella no puede reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que esa es su morada por el resto de la eternidad, en donde irá recibiendo a aquellos que quedaron cumpliendo con sus misiones. Y ríe nuevamente, al ver a Sirius convertirse en Canuto, y al ver a James convertirse en Cornamenta, ríe al ver como ambos hermanos de corazón juegan, corren y se revuelcan en el suelo suave de aquel lugar.

Lily nunca tuvo miedo de nada, y ahora se siente libre, libre de poder presentarse en cualquier lugar donde es llamada y no temerle a la muerte. Es por eso que no teme presentarse a Colagusano de vez en cuando mientras este se pasea en su forma animaga, ríe al verle la cara cuando James deja ver su asta por la ventana, ríe cuando ve a Sirius convertido en Canuto ladrar en la puerta de su casa y rasguñarla con sus afiladas garras.

Lily, James y Sirius siempre fueron valientes leones, leales y justos. Es por eso que cuando siente nuevamente que su hijo corre peligro, no duda en presentarse en Hogwarts y mira con horror como la lucha sangrienta se va apoderando de lo que antes fueron bellos jardines, y de lo que antes fue una esplendorosa construcción sólo quedan murallas y pasillos al descubierto. Una mueca de tristeza aparece en su rostro al identificar a Remus, su siempre fiel amigo Remus, quien pelea de forma espectacular en contra de Avery. Siente que James le abraza, así como siente la pesada mano de Sirius sobre su hombro. _Ya es hora_, susurra James a su lado, _tu sabes que siempre lo hemos estado esperando._ Sirius sólo asiente, y antes de retirarse, ve con orgullo como Remus se interpone entre el cuerpo de una chica y el Avada lanzado por Avery. Luego, al reencontrarse los cuatro, no puede evitar abrazarlo, James no puede evitar reír y Sirius lo abraza y le raspa la cara con su barba. Lupin sólo sonríe, avergonzado pero feliz, feliz de volver a ser un medoreador. Y Lily no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar que Black le dice a su amigo _¡Qué manera más heroica de morir Lunático!_, él sólo se encoge de hombros y responde _Los valientes mueren así Sirius, siempre luchando_. Ríe al ver el sonrojo de Remus, y ve con deleite como los tres chicos vuelven a ser unos jóvenes alegres y despreocupados.

Lily Potter nunca le ha temido a nada, a nadie. Es por eso que cuando ve como su hijo mira los recuerdos de Severus y cae en cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer, no puede reprimir un repentino escalofrío, no es miedo, pero no quiere que su hijo muera, él, que tiene tanto por qué vivir. No quiere que su pequeño pase por eso, no quiere que se enfrente a la muerte sin nadie a su lado.

De repente, todo es mas nítido, y vuelve al bosque prohibido, y a su lado están James, Sirius y Remus, todos han sido transportados por la piedra y el ultimo deseo de su hijo, su pequeño que ya es un adulto, quien les mira con congoja y culpabilidad. Ellos se acercan sonriendo, mirando a Harry con cariño. Ella le mira cada centímetro de su rostro, queriendo memorizarlo por completo. _Has sido tan valiente…_ le susurra ya a su lado. Su hijo le mira embelezado, aquella mirada que sólo pensó que James le podría dedicar. Sintió su pecho inflarse con orgullo, su pequeño la amaba aún cuando no la recordaba de su primer año de vida. La sangre llama, decía aquel dicho muggle.

_Ya casi has llegado_, oye decir a James, _estás muy cerca. Estamos… muy orgullosos de ti._ Su esposo mira con profundo amor a su hijo, a su copia exacta, exceptuando aquellos ojos intensamente verdes. James nunca titubea, pero al mirarle a los ojos puede ver que aquella ultima frase le ha salido del corazón, y que si pudiera, abrazaría a su hijo y no le soltaría jamás.

_¿Duele?_ Oye susurrar a Harry… quisiera abrazarlo, acunarlo entre sus brazos y prometerle que todo estaría bien. _¿Morir? Nada, en absoluto_, responde Sirius, _es más fácil y rápido que quedarse dormido. _

_Y él querrá que sea rápido_, dice Remus, _quiere que esto acabe ya._ Mira a Harry a los ojos y siente la culpa, siente el peso que carga su corazón. Su hijo le pide disculpas a Remus, casi le suplica que le perdone… le pide disculpas a todos, lo que hace que Lily se enternezca. Su Harry no se imagina que ellos felices darían la vida nuevamente por él. Y Remus le hace ver que él murió luchando por su propio hijo, así como ella y James lo hicieron por él.

Lily sabía que la decisión la tendría que tomar Harry, ellos no podrían obligarle a morir y a dar su vida por otros sin luchar, sin desenfundar la varita, así como ella lo había hecho. Y nuevamente se siente orgullosa al ver la determinación en los ojos de su hijo.

_¿Se quedarán conmigo?_ Le siente preguntar. _Hasta el final_, le responde su esposo. Su pequeño pregunta si alguien los verá, Sirius responde que no, que ellos son parte de él. Como siempre, somos parte de ti, piensa Lily. _Quédate cerca de mí,_ le pidió Harry mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella sólo sonrió, orgullosa de su hijo, su valiente y temerario hijo, que daría su vida por todo el mundo mágico. Siguieron a un par de mortifagos que los llevaron directamente donde se encontraba Voldemort. Sintió como su Harry se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad, y vio como se le escurría la piedra entre los dedos. Sintió su cuerpo desvanecer, miró una ultima vez a su hijo y no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa de despedida se le escapara. Cerró sus ojos y percibió como tibias lágrimas salían por entre sus parpados cerrados. Sintió los fuertes brazos de James, sintió su suave aroma. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos se acurrucó entre los brazos de su esposo, y dio gracias, gracias por haber visto a su hijo una última vez, dio gracias porque sabía del plan que tenía Dumbledore y sabía que al final su hijo tendría elección. Dio gracias porque sabía que Harry era valiente y volvería para luchar por los que habían quedado, por sus amigos, sus seres queridos, por aquellos que no conocía y por los que en un principio había entregado la vida. Dio gracias porque su sueño se había cumplido, dio gracias porque su hijo era igual a James, valiente, leal y caballeroso… dio gracias porque su hijo era perfecto.

Lily Potter nunca tuvo miedo, nunca tembló de pavor ni le tembló la varita para defender a alguien. Lily murió como una heroína, dicen muchos, pero ella no piensa así. Lily piensa que murió como una madre, murió como una leona, defendiendo a su hijo de las garras de la muerte. Y eso será así, quedará por siempre en la memoria del mundo mágico, y la marca de su amor siempre acompañará a Harry y su valentía le brotará por cada poro de la piel.

Y nadie nunca podrá negar que Lily Potter fue la bruja, hija, hermana, esposa y madre mas valiente que haya pisado la tierra… aunque ella sólo piense que era una chica normal, común y corriente. Y su sangre seguirá traspasando la valentía Gryffindor de generación en generación. Por siempre.

* * *

Este fue el capitulo mas largo que escribí… en un principio no era así de extenso, pero quise agregarle lo del ultimo libro para, quizás y humildemente, dar a entender como se podría sentir la pelirroja al ver que su único hijo estaba pronto a morir, su orgullos y temores con respecto a esto. Sus pensamientos a las muertes de los otros merodeadores están enlazadas, así como la repetición de algunos diálogos. Lo de la muerte de Colagusano no la agregué porque no encontré sentido para hacerlo… no me gustó nunca el personaje, a pesar de haberle dedicado un capitulo completo.

En fin, espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un capitulo… pueden hacer notar sus quejas, sugerencias o… lo que quieran!!

Nos vemos!!


End file.
